Fall in Love with Me
by armea948
Summary: A teenage girl's quest to get her crush to fall for her. Ibusaki Shun x Reader
1. Chapter 1

"Shun~!" I squealed as I threw myself onto the auburn haired male who just slightly opened his arm to make sure I don't hurt myself. As soon as our bodies touched, I latches myself on him. I inhaled deeply, savoring the smoky scent on his uniform.

"[Y/N], what is it?" He asked flatly as he tried to unlatch me from him.

"I missed you soooooooooooo much. I was about to go full on crazy earlier! Where have you've been?" I replied while keeping my hold on him.

He sighed and gave up his short attempt of breaking free before looking at her, bangs covering his eyes.

"Classes just ended and I'm in no rush to go home. Also, can you let go of me?"

"No, this is your punishment for making me feel lonely." I replied with a pout.

"Why is it my responsibility to make sure you're not lonely? We live in the same dorm and that's about it. We're not even in the same classes." He bluntly said with a hint of irritation.

I tried not to flinch or react from his words and kept my usual smile.

"It's because of that! We only meet each other in the dorms and you usually lock yourself in your room. Play with me some time too!" I childishly say as I unlatch myself from him.

"You're being childish. We're already in high school, at least grow up a little." He said patting me a little before walking off.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered to myself as I watch his back moving further and further from me.

 **===After Dinner Polar Star Dormitory===**

I volunteered to do the dishes tonight.

 _'I wanted to do the dishes because I want to be alone with my thoughts but...'_

I stole a quick glance on the man beside me.

"Isshiki senpai, you really don't need to help me with this. I can manage on my own." I told the man standing next to me who was wearing nothing but an apron.

"Don't worry about it. It's my greatest pleasure to wash the dishes with one of my precious kohai! This is what youth is about!" He proclaimed.

I giggled at Isshiki senpai's weird proclamation, only to be disturb by someone setting down the dirty dishes in the sink.

I turned and sees the auburn haired male that somehow managed to work his way into my heart.

"Shun~!" I squealed cheerfully and went in for a hug which he dodge easily.

I tried to get my footing straight but I ended up slipping from the spilled water on the floor, probably caused by the earlier dinner merriment. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact that never came.

"Huh?" I cautiously opened my eyes and sees Shun, who's right arm seemed to be reaching out in my direction, standing still.

The next thing I noticed was the weight above me. I shifted my eyes from Shun and sees that Isshiki senpai was on top of me, hugging me, with his arms protecting the back of my head and back. I felt my cheeks heating up upon realizing our position.

"Isshiki senpai, are you okay?" I asked as I moved my hand to touch his well-toned shoulder. He looked up to me and gave me a smile.

"Yeah, but you really startled me." He replied as he hoisted both of us up.

"I'm sorry." I bowed apologetically, feeling ashamed that I caused this much trouble.

I felt a hand on my head, slowly patting me comfortably.

"It's okay, but next time, be more careful, okay?" Isshiki said as he continued patting me.

"Oh and Ibusaki-san, try not to dodge next time. We don't want another accident like this to happen again right?"

I didn't look up, embarrassed that I ended up making him take some blame.

"Isshiki senpai, it's not his fault. I was the one who threw myself at him." I said while slowly looking up at senpai.

He sighed a little before smiling.

"[Y/N]-san, you know, you're a woman. You shouldn't really throw yourself at men especially someone your age." Isshiki said.

"Senpai... You're making it sound like I throw myself to every guy in campus. Just so you know, I only throw myself at Shun!" I replied proudly.

"I don't think that's the issue here. You should stop before you end up hurting yourself." Shun said sternly.

"But... but I like hugging and clinging on you, Shun." I retaliated.

"Girls should only be doing that with their boyfriends." He replied.

"But aren't you my boy friend?" I asked fake innocently.

"I think he meant romantic partners and not male friends, [Y/N]-san." Isshiki replied.

"Ehh? Then Shun, would you be my romantic-"

"Cut it out already. Having you throw yourself at me everyday is getting annoying. I'm going back to my room." Shun cut me off mid-sentence before retreating to his room.

"Don't let his words get to you. I heard he's having a bad day today." Isshiki comforted me with a smile while the most I could do was nod.

My heart started to ache with my head blank.

"You should go to your room, too. I'll take care of the dishes for tonight." He added.

"Eh? But I should-" My sentence got cut with Isshiki's finger on my lips.

"Just listen to senpai, okay? Besides, you need to double check your things, right? I heard from Fumio-san. You didn't attend your classes today. I won't meddle with your business, but I'd like you to know that you're an important part of our lives. Go and be happy." Isshiki said gently as if trying to wash away all the sadness in my heart.

I bid goodnight on Isshiki senpai and went to my room.

I looked around my now empty room with my suitcases packed and ready. I slowly made my way to the bed while letting my tears fall unrestricted. I covered my mouth with my hand, muffling the sound of my cries, as I fell on my knees with my head resting on the bed.

My tears and cries should be left unseen and I have to be extra careful with it since my room was right next to the man I have loved since the moment I transferred in this school.

These past few weeks I've been feeling conflicted. No doubt I was in love but at the same time, I knew it wouldn't bear fruit. He was focused on his works and gave little to no reaction on my advances. I want to stay with him, by his side, until he notices me, but I don't think I can handle it if he fell for someone else. Thinking about his possible romance with other women rips my heart to shreds, but at the same time, I had to suck it up and stop my foolish possessiveness. 'He isn't mine' I had to keep that in mind every moment I run to him, but I feel myself losing it bit by bit everyday and that frightens me.

They say cooking taste better with the thought of cooking for the one you love, but I guess that only works when you're in a relationship with that said person. Every time I cook and think about Shun, my conflicted feelings shows through my cooking, throwing me off to the point of acquiring a warning from the school. One more E rank or fail in any of my class and this school is through with me.

That's why I decided to leave. I'm too proud to accept explusion from this school but I can't cook the way I am now. I only told Fumio-san about my leave but I guess Isshiki senpai noticed it as well and asked about it.

After a few hours, I took a deep breathe and wiped away my tears. I looked at the time and I still have an hour and 30 minutes to spare before leaving this place. I stood up and left my room, the door making a squeaking sound as I open and closed it.

I wanted to see the dorm one last time, but didn't want to because it's dark and scary, so I made way to the terrace where we usually have barbecues together. I heave myself up over the ledge and sat on it facing the dark open space.

I looked up at the full moon was shining brightly despite my gloomy mood. I once again looked at the open space before me, staring at the gates of Polar Star and the path to the school's exit.

"Everyone should be asleep around this time. Maybe I should leave now. It's a little earlier than planned though." I convienced myself.

"Mmnnn. I should. At least I won't have to worry if the trains are still operating if I leave now." I continued.

The next thing I know is someone's arm around my waist and a hand on my mouth, preventing me from screaming, a little forcibly pulling me from where I was sitting on.

I struggled a bit from the hold and turned to face my perpetrator only to feel my blood turning cold and my heart painfully squeezing itself. He removed his hand from my mouth after noticing my struggles coming to a halt.

"Sh-Shun..." I said breathly as I look at the man whose holding me close and his mesmerizing blue eyes.

"I thought you were going to do something stupid like jump off the terrace." He said.

"Of course I won't do something like that! It'll cause trouble to Fumio-san and everyone in Polar Star if they find my dead body like that!" I replied cheerfully.

"I just went out for some fresh air and I didn't want to stand so I sat on the ledge. Oh! Since your already holding me like this, please don't mind me" I continued as I rested my head on his chest making me feel how well-toned he is.

I closed my eyes and took in his smoke covered scent. I love his scent. I love how it never fails to calm my heart. I love how easy it is for him to make me feel at ease just by simply holding me. I love him.

I felt the arm around my waist holding me tighter and his other hand slowly making its way to my back, embracing me.

"Shun?" I asked gingerly. I was the one who always throws herself to him so him acting like this shocked me.

"You're leaving?" He asked flatly. I fell silent for a few seconds. I didn't want anyone to know. I didn't want to say goodbye to anyone. I'd rather be the jerk who just left. That way, they'll forget me that easily.

"...yeah. I'm leaving and going back to my room!" I looked at him with a smile on my face and chirped. Normally, you wouldn't see his eyes but at this angle where he's staring back at me, I could see them clearly despite the darkness of the night.

"You should stop that already." He replied coldly.

"Hmm?" I asked innocently.

"That smile. Those lies. Stop them. I can see right through them. Your eyes never lies."

I let the cheerful smile on my face vanished to be replaced by a pained one.

"Yes. I'm leaving and you should be in bed sleeping. You're ruining everything. How did you find me anyway?" I said in a cold tone.

"I was about to sleep when I heard your door opened and closed followed by your footsteps. I waited and I thought it was odd that you've been gone for so long so I looked for you. Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why leave?" He asked softly, his eyes showing hints of sadness.

"I have to. As a cook and a student of this institution, I'm proud enough to not accept nor acquire explusion." I replied looking away from him.

"Huh? You never had problems with your grades before, what happened?"

" **You** happened." I looked at him in the eyes with my own slowly accumulating tears.

"I can't cook because my feelings shows itself in my dishes. My conflicted thoughts and horrible personality shows themselves as clear as daylight. I can't cook because of you..." I started letting my tears fall from my face.

He was about to wipe my tears with his hand but I swat it away with mine. He tried doing it again while completely ignoring my rejection.

"Don't. Don't do this. You're not making it easier for me." I hissed as I gave up and let him do what he wants.

"You acting in love with me wasn't a lie?" He asked as he wiped the remaining tears from my face.

"No... but I wished it was. That way I wouldn't flunk my classes, be constantly taunted by my thoughts or have my heart aches every time I take in reality." I confessed as I started hitting his chest. He held pulled me in a complete embrace, making me stop my punches from the lack of space.

"Since this is my fault, how can I make it right?" He asked me seriously as I stare at him in disbelief.

"You can't. I'm not going to ask you to be with me. I don't want you to be stuck with me out of pure obligation. I-"

"I don't mind being by your side." He said still wearing that serious expression.

"But you don't even feel the same way." I replied tearing up once again.

"I don't know what love is. I don't know if I love you. I don't even know if what I feel now is love, but I don't want you to go. I only ever know food and smoke. So I don't know about these things. So if being by your side means that you won't leave, then I'll do just that." He explained.

"It's not just... urrrrrrrghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... I just want you for myself okay?!" I screamed but immediately buried my face on his chest.

"You want us to be a couple?" He asked.

"Yes... but no."

"You're not making sense."

"Yes! Of course I want to be your girlfriend but I don't want to be your girlfriend out of obligation."

"Then let's not be a couple." If it wasn't for the lack of space, I would've probably facepalmed.

"Why are we even talking about this? Let go off me, I have a train to catch." I sighed as I start to wiggle out of his embrace.

"No."

"Yes."

"Hmmm... No." He said still without expression.

"And you were calling me childish earlier." I stopped attempting to get out of his hold. I've never noticed it before but he's pretty strong.

"Stay."

"Not a dog." I pouted.

"No. I mean I'll stay by your side and promise not to look at other girls."

"...Ne.. Shun... Have you've been listening to me at all? I don't want you to stay-"

"-Out of obligation. I'm not. I told you earlier. I don't know love but I don't want you to leave. It's different when thinking about others leaving and... I'll miss you if you go. Can't we just try my proposal for now?" He said with a straight face. There might be a shade of pink forming but it's dark out so I can't be sure.

"I don't know."

"I'll supervise you with your cooking practice too."

"No... I was thinking that you'd probably regret it." I said while looking away.

I could hear him laugh a little from my words.

"You'll throw yourself at me everyday. Shout my name everyday. Be all over me everyday. To be honest, it's annoying." He said while I look at him apologetically, but then he started stroking my hair.

"It's annoying but it's fine. You look the happiest when you're buried on my chest. It's not a bad look and it's a bit comforting so I don't really mind. Afterall, that's what makes you, you." He said gently while I stare at him blushing.

"I can feel your heart beating. Do you like me that much?" He teased. Out of sheer embarrassment, I pushed him away from me successfully.

"I.. I hate you!" I blurted out.

"Eh? I thought you like me... then I guess the deal's off?"

"Eh!? WAIT! Shun!" I panicked and quickly went and hugged him.

"That was just something I blurted out. I didn't mean it. I really really love you." I said while shaking him.

"Then you'll stay and we try things out." He asked while I just profusely nod.

"Then let's go back to our rooms. It's cold outside."

I refused to let go of him so we ended up going to our floor with my arms latched on his waist until we reached our rooms.

"Then goodnight and see you tomorrow." He said as he unlatch me from him and went to his room.

Still dazed, I did so as well and after a few minutes of staring into space while grasping what had happened tonight, I realized that I ended up playing into his hand by agreeing to his terms without much of a say in it.

"Ibusaki Shun, you stupid con artist! I'll make you fall in love with me if it's the last thing I do!"


	2. Chapter 2

It's been five minutes already and the two of us continue to stare at each other with his hand on my right wrist.

"You're not going to say anything?" He finally spoke, making my heart race, as I felt the sharpness of his eyes despite being covered by his bangs.

"Say what exactly?" I replied completely confused.

It was late in the evening and suddenly felt hungry so I decided to go to the kitchen to find something to eat until he suddenly appeared and grabbed me by the wrist. Everyone in the dorm should've been asleep by now since it was almost midnight, yet he's wide awake.

 _'...at least I think so. It's a little hard since I can't see his eyes well.'_

"You were at the bottom only a few weeks ago but was able to escape your expulsion warning after winning a shokugeki against someone. Everyone was confused as to why would anyone accept a shokugeki with the loser acquiring an expulsion warning. What did you wager?" He asked.

"Ohhh~ Hmmm... It's a secret." I said childishly while sticking my tongue out. I felt his grip tighten a little making flinch.

"...Could it be that Shun-sama is actually worried about me? Does that mean you've fallen for me already?" I excitedly asks to which he gave an audible sigh before loosening his grip.

"I'm curious and worried about you since we're talking about you, who is in the same dorm as me. I want to know what trick you did to make your opponent accept your shokugeki challenge." Shun said nonchalantly.

I thought about it for a while but decides to not tell him. Ever since he stopped me from leaving the institution a few weeks ago and acquiring a 'go' signal from him, there was no way I could settle being on the knife's edge. I couldn't wait until the next term for my warning to be lifted so I went for the easy way out, a shokugeki match with someone, the loser acquires the expulsion warning. Shun was right though. There isn't a sane person who would accept a match with that as the penalty... unless I have something equal to offer. Something that they would consider as a good deal.

"Not telling. It's super top secret. The most I could tell you is that I only asked one person for a match and he accepts the conditions easily." I replied as I dived in a hug him, his hand still on one of my wrist.

I took a deep breath, letting me drown in his smoky scent and warmth. Ever since the night I confessed, he slowly started letting me have physical contact with him which is definitely a big step from throwing myself at him all the time. I waited for him to push me away or give me any signs of disapproval. The most physical contact he had allowed me until this moment was clinging on his arm and it took me more than 2 weeks before he finally gave up allowed me to do so.

He slowly let go of my wrist and felt his other hand on top of my head, slowly patting me. I mewled in delight as I move my head, trying to sync with his hand that was patting me.

"I have some ideas of my own and I'm not fond of any of them. Don't wager whatever you wagered again." I said in a strict but calm manner.

"Is you being so worried of what I wagered mean that you're starting to fall for me?" I asked cheerily.

"I told you I'm worried because you're a dormmate and a friend."

"But we can also try to be more than that." I said as I looked at him in the eye which I can clearly see in our current position but he just gave me a look.

I pouted a little.

"It's fine. I'll make sure you'll fall in love with me anyway so there's no need to give you some innuendo." I confidently said while snuggling on his chest before pulling myself away.

"I won the shokugeki so there's no need for you to get into details. What's important is I'm no longer at risk of expulsion and I can stay by your side without stressing out about possible failures. Now that I have completely satisfied myself from getting to see you in the middle of the night and drown in your sweet smoky embrace, I'm going back to bed." I said as I start to walk out of the kitchen.

"Wait. I'm not done." He said stopping me from my tracks. I turned around to face him and tilting my head, urging him to ask away.

"Why are your dishes starting to get simpler and you've been finishing your tasks almost by the end of the time limit despite the simplicity of your dishes?"

 _'Crap'_

I gulped the small ball of spit and tried to look as confident as possible.

"I'm quite happy that you've noticed that my dishes are getting somewhat simpler. Are you sure you're not stalking me? haha... It should explain why it also takes too long for me to create dishes in that form since it's an unfamiliar style and I needed it to taste good enough for me to get a high mark." I started to explain.

 _'Lies. But you don't need to know that.'_

The truth is I've been having wrist pains since 5 days ago after I went out grocery shopping and was being to stubborn about taking two trips just to bring my stuff in. I must've stressed my wrist too much from the weight and cooking the way I've always had in a high pressure environment was not going to be good idea so I started making my dish as simple as possible so that I could slow my pace down and avoid any burden on my wrist.

I start to walk towards Shun again.

"If that's all, then goodnight Shun." I said before giving him a quick peck on the cheeks.

"Sweet dreams." I patted the spot on his cheek that I kissed and quickly left the kitchen as fast as I could from embarrassment and before he could process what just happened.

 **==NEXT DAY==**

It was the last class for the day and we were told to pair up. Under normal circumstances, I would've immediately latch myself on Shun, but with my wrist being as it is now, I started looking around the room to pair with someone else.

"What are you doing?" Shun said as he suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Ahh! Oh... Shun~" I shriek a little before diving in for a hug.

"Tick tock. I'd like to see more cooking and less flirting." Our teacher said in an annoyed tone. I hesitantly removed myself from Shun while pouting at my teacher.

"I asked what were you doing?" Shun repeated still in his usual tone. I was suddenly reminded that I was looking for a different partner and quickly surveyed the room and realized everyone had already paired up.

"I... ermm... looking for someone to partner with." I said shyly.

"Why?" He asked still in his usual tone.

"I just thought that you might want to pair up with someone for a change. I have been bothering you non-stop since that night." I replied.

He rests his hand on top of my head and smiled softly.

"I told you before, didn't I? I don't mind being by your side."

I felt my cheeks warm up and my heart thumping loudly.

"Must you say that now?" I said shyly while fanning my face to stop getting warmer.

"Let's start cooking then." I nodded and went to our stations.

I was trying to be as careful as possible while working as fast as I could. I would bite my tongue whenever I accidentally apply pressure on my wrist just so Shun wouldn't notice and I wouldn't bring him down with me.

As I was carrying the bowl of seasoned meat to Shun with both hands, a classmate accidentally bumps into me causing me to grab on the counter's ledge for support using my injured dominant hand.

I gave out a loud painful yelp before setting down the bowl and hissing in pain while slowly letting myself drop on the floor with my other hand protectively holding the other wrist. I could feel my eyes getting wet but not enough to form tears.

"Are you okay?" I heard Shun said as he stopped what he was doing and kneeled in front of me.

"I'm.. fine." I said without looking at him, still clutching on my wrist.

"No, you're not... So that's why." He said as I felt his gaze on my wrist.

He put his hand on my chin and made me look at him. After getting a good look of my face, I felt his thumb slowly carressing my cheeks while he gave me a relieved smile.

"I'll do the prep work while you watch and taste the dish." He said as he helped me up.

"I'm sorry for being a burden." I said dejectedly.

"I don't care about that. I'd much prefer if you'd apologize for hiding and lying to me. I'm sure I told you that night to stop with the lies." He said a bit seriously.

"I'm-"

"Later. Let's talk about this later and finish our task first." He said as his hands started to work.

"Yes, sir." I said unmockingly and did what he assigned me to do.

 **==After Class==**

We were able to get a high mark from our dish and Shun quickly brought me to the infirmary. The doctor told us that I just sprained my wrist and it should be fine in a few weeks and gave me a wrist support so I could still make do with my classes.

I was looking at my wrapped wrist on our way back to the dorm looking a bit relaxed.

"Somehow I feel like my wrist feels way better than it was a moments ago." I chirped.

Shun suddenly stopped walking. I turned to face him and he was looking at me seriously.

"Shun?" I asked curiously.

"Can you not lie to me again?"

"Huh?"

"I'm asking you to not lie to me again." He said as he started walking towards me still wearing a serious expression.

"That's a little... ummm.. impossible? No one is incapable of lying after all. Even a simple white lie is a lie." I responded while looking at him still somewhat confused as to where this conversation is coming from.

He thought about it for a while before talking again.

"Then at least don't hide anything important to me like that injury."

"The things I hide is nothing of importance to you and I have no obligations to tell you either. Shun, are you okay? You're suddenly acting weird." I replied as I placed the palm of my wrapped hand on his forehead, revealing his beautiful blue eyes, to check his temperature.

He gently brought my hand down with eyes locked on it.

"I thought it would just leave on it's own, that's why I never told anyone. It would be a bother if I did, too, plus it's not like I couldn't do my school work with it. I just need to be careful about not bending it in a certain way. The wrap makes me feel a little more confident with doing my work since it limits my wrist movements so I don't have to be worried about accidentally causing myself pain." I explained as I put my free hand on top of his.

He didn't say a word about it and would nod lightly. I scratched my head, thinking of a way to get him to stop worrying to much.

"Say, Shun~ Look at me."

He stopped looking at my hand and locked eyes with me.

"I'll promise that I won't hide anything important again IF you promise to do the same." I said with a smile.

I was sure that he was going to think about it thoroughly before answering but without even a minute since I've made the proposal, he answered.

"Sure. I promise."

I looked at him bewildered at his quick response.

"Are you sure? You might want to rethink about this."

"I'm sure. As of this moment, I promise to stay by your side, not look at other girls, and not hide anything important." He said.

"It's a bit.. no.. it's really weird to hear you say all those when you and I aren't really anything else other than friends. Oh! and no, this is just me saying it as it is. I still don't want you to date me out of obligation and because we're technically making promises couples do." I desperately explained while he just giggled.

I looked at him in my best I-am-judging-you-so-hard look.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"I don't know I just thought you were a bit cute when stressing out."

My cheeks started burning up as I puff my cheeks.

"For your information Ibusaki Shun-kun, I am naturally and always cute."

He then looked at me from head to toe before tilting his head on one side.

"Say otherwise and I'll bite you." I threatened.

"But we just made a promise not to hide anything important." He replied playfully while I continue to glare at him.

"What I said wasn't a lie so the promise doesn't work on this one." I said as I clinged on his arm.

"But that's your opinion not min- ow!" I bit his arm hard enough for him to feel.

"I thought you said you weren't a dog." He said as he tried to pull his arm away but I only held on tighter.

"I'm not. Cats bite too." I said as I stuck my tongue out.

"I'm more of a dog person though." He said as he gave up struggling.

"Too bad nyaa~" I said playfully while he sighs and starts to walk us back to the dorms.

"Hey Shun~" I said.

"Hmmm...?"

"Why were you so worried about me anyway?"

"Because you're a little too reckless. Everyone thinks so."

"Ohhhh... so I guess if I was paired with Souma earlier, he'd freak out the same way?" I asked curiously, imagining the same scenario earlier but this time with Souma.

"..."

"Ermmm... I think Souma would do all the work himself then scold me a lot later before bringing me to the hospital. Ah! But Souma is pretty gentle too sometimes. Hmmmm... What do you think, Shun?" I looked up to Shun who was wearing a blank expression.

"... Hmmm... He'll probably give you a hard time but would be gentle to you afterwards."

I further pressed myself on his arm and just taking in the tranquility around us as we walk.

"This is nice." I said contently.

"What is?" He asked.

"Being with you." I replied with a smile.

"I guess it is." He replied, smiling back at me.

"Don't smile like that, you're making me think that you're starting to like-" I stopped myself.

Somehow, repeatedly telling him that he might like me feels as if I'm manipulating him.

"Hmm? I shouldn't smile." He asked.

"Ignore that. I love your smile. Let's hurry back. I remember that I have a lot of research to do." I asked as I started pulling him.

When we reached the dorm, everyone saw the wrap around my hand and decided not to let me do any chores until it's fully healed. I forgot who started it but everyone eventually started to make something that was supposed to make me feel better so dinner was much more special tonight than the previous. As a plus, everyone fed me one by one since the wrap was making it difficult for me to pick up chopsticks. Who am I kidding? I was given the chance to be fed by Shun and immediately took the opportunity.

And that's how my day ended.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Any festivities written in this chapter is non-cannon or doesn't exist in the actual manga or story.**

It's almost Halloween and the school is livilier than usual. Apparently, there's some school tradition about handing out a dish to the person you admire during Halloween, Christmas, and Valentine's week and if they accept your dishes in all three occassions, it means that you accept their devotion and considered as an official couple and if couples do this ritual, it's the same as saying they'll be together forever.

"Isn't it exciting?!" Yuki shouted excitedly as we entered the kitchen.

All the girls were here and they were the ones who told me about the tradition since I'm the only female transfer student.

"So why are we in the kitchen again? In the middle of the night?" I asked curiously. As if on queue, Yuki and Ryoko looked at me with mischievous eyes.

"Eh? I'm sure you were thinking about creating a dish for Ibusaki-kun." Ryoko said teasingly.

"Yeah! You wouldn't want to miss this opportunity right?! It could possibly mark your relationship with Ibusaki!" Yuki added.

I turned to look at Megumi who just looked at me apologetically, silently telling me she somewhat agrees with the two.

"Okay. I get why I'm here but does it mean you guys are also participating?" I said half teasing.

"No way! I'm only here for moral support!" Yuki declared.

"Same. We're here to bring you to the kitchen so you could work and make sure none of the guys enters the kitchen." Ryoko explained.

"Ohhh... What about you Megumi?" I asked the blue haired girl whose suddenly turned red.

"I-I-I-I'm p-p-participating... ummm... but it's more of a thank you gift than a romantic one." She said shyly and she played with her fingers, looking away from us.

 _'She's so cute.'_

"Hmmmm... I have a guess on who you might be giving it to, but I won't push further. Thanks for filling me with details, girls, but I'm going back to bed." I said.

"Eh? Why?" Yuki asked.

"I'm tired and I want to sleep. I'll make my dish tomorrow morning." I explained.

"I see... Then what about you Megumi?" Yuki eagerly asked.

"I'm going to make them now." Megumi replied with no hesitation. I looked at her determined eyes and find myself smiling.

I heard that she wasn't always like that. They said she would always freak out and have no confidence at all, but I just can't imagine Megumi that way. She may look vulnerable but she has just enough fire in her eyes and I truly admire that.

I excuse myself as I made my way back to my room. I was really sleepy but my mind started to think about what I'll be making tomorrow. I normally don't believe in traditions like these since they are usually made by people with too much time on their hands, but somehow, thinking about Shun accepting a dish I made on a believed special day makes me so excited and happy.

I entered my room and continued my sleep after deciding what to make tomorrow morning.

 **===Next Day===**

I woke up feeling completely refreshed but then start to panic as I see myself in my bed. I was sure I woke up a few hours ago to cook the dish I was going to give Shun today.

"Or... could it be that I was dreaming that I cooked something for Shun..."

I quickly changed my clothes to my uniform and checked the clock. I was going to be late and I haven't had breakfast yet, but none of that matters right now. I dashed to the kitchen to be greeted by Fumio-san who was taking care of the dishes.

"Oh! So you've finally woken up. You're going to be late if you don't leave now." She said as she continued to do the dishes.

"Fumio-san! Ummmm... is there... ummm... Did I leave something here?" I asked unsurely. I was dreading that she would say 'no'. I could always make him a dish tomorrow since this was a one week tradition, but I wanted to give Shun a dish everyday.

"Something? Hmm... Ah! You mean that one?" She pointed out at a bento in one of the shelves.

I felt my heart relaxed as I grabbed the container from the shelf.

 _'It wasn't a dream. Thank God. Eh? Wait. If it wasn't a dream, then how did I end up in my room? I should've fallen asleep here in the kitchen.'_

"Ibusaki was the one who told me to put that somewhere safe and said that you might be looking for it later." Fumio-san explained, making me look at her in disbelief.

"Shun did?" I asked.

"Yeah. He woke up quite early today, around the same time I did, and we found you sleeping here in the kitchen with that. He told me to place it somewhere safe before carrying you back to your room. Young ones these days are so open and bold." Fumio-san explained as I felt my cheeks burn up.

"Shun carried me to my room?" I repeated while my heart beats fast.

"Yeah. He carried you to your room and went back here immediately after. Anyway, you sure you don't want to leave yet? You're going to be late." She said.

I looked at my watch and freaked out. She was right and I have a really difficult teacher for my first class.

"Thanks for taking care of my bento, Fumio-san. I'm leaving now~" I said as I ran to the school.

 **===Lunch Time===**

I wasn't in the same class as Shun on my last morning class so I had to text him to meet me at the rooftop and not buy food from the cafeteria today.

I grabbed the bento I made and went on my way to the rooftop.

"Ah! [Y/N]-san!" I heard someone call my name and turned to the owner of the voice.

"Yes?" I asked. I don't recognize him at all.

"I'm _ from the 91st generation." He introduced.

"Ah! A senpai. I'm sorry for being rude." I said as I politely bowed.

"Ah.. no no.. It's fine. Actually, I'm here to give you this." He handed me a rice ball.

"Ah.. senpai.. I can't." I said.

"Please accept it. You might already know about the tradition, but it's only the first among the three special weeks. You could reject the ones I would give you during the one on Christmas or Valentines, but for now, please accept it." He explained making me accept his gift.

He quickly left after. I looked at the rice ball in my hand and I realized that we could've given any kind of dish. Giving me this single riceball was considering the possibility that someone else would also hand me a dish thus making sure that food wouldn't be wasted and untouched.

I smiled at the kind thought and went on my way to meet Shun once again. I didn't once thought of myself as popular so having 6 more guys begging me to receive their dish was shocking. I arrived at the rooftop with more food than I can carry. I was starting to stumble a bit before someone held me in place and starts taking the food that was blocking my view.

"Shun! Thanks! It was getting really difficult to walk with limited vision." I said cheerily while he just looked at the food that he just taken from me.

"Where did you get this much food?" He asked seriously before walking away to a secluded spot in the rooftop.

"Well, a few of my classmates and a couple of senpai asks me to take them. They didn't really accepted 'no' as an answer so I ended up accepting all of them." I explained while following him.

"So these were all given by other men. Are you going to eat them?" He asked.

"Well... I forgot to make some food for me and I couldn't go to the cafeteria to grab something since I didn't want you to wait for too long, so I guess I might have to eat some of these. It'd be a waste too if nobody eats them." I replied.

One by one he took the dishes given to me and set them at the side until the only thing I was holding was the bento I made.

"Here. It should be enough for you." He said as he handed me a bento container.

I stared at it for a few seconds.

"Shun, you do know about the school tradition right? The one that's a week long and just started today?" I asked him, trying to make sure that I am not misunderstanding in any way.

"Yeah. I saw you sleeping in the kitchen this morning with that container and realized that you probably forgot to make some for yourself so I made one for you." He said confidently as he took the bento I made for him.

"How did you know that that bento is for you?" I pouted.

"I remember you saying that you 'really really really like me' and just assumed that you made them for me."

I felt myself blushing as he gives me a sly grin.

"Okay, but why are you giving me one too? I could misunderstand this, you know."

"I just want to. How you interpret it is your decision." He said while I sighed.

"Shun is always so caring about the members of the dorm. Thank you for the bento and for carrying me to my room." I said gratefully and I think I saw traces of pink on his cheeks, making me tilt my head.

"Shun, are you blushing?" I asked and consequently, making him blush more.

"It's just... It was my first time carrying a woman so I'm still a bit embarrassed about it. You're welcome by the way." He explained while directing his attention to opening my bento.

"The presentation is great." He commented.

"Thank you." I said blushing at his complement and opened the bento he made. The first thing that came in contact to me was the smell.

I inhaled deeply, savoring the delicious smoky smell coming from his dish. I closed the bento again, making Shun tilt in confusion, before crawling towards him until our faces were a few centimeters apart.

"Um... [Y/N], what are you doing?" Shun asked nervously. I was a bit happy that I was able to make Shun feel nervous when he's usually just calm.

I leaned in to his neck and start to take a whiff of his scent. He carries the same smoky smell as the dish he had given me, not that I'm surprised.

"Sorry for being weird but I really love your scent. It calms me a lot." I replied honestly.

"I smell of different smoke, some of which doesn't complement each other."

"Yeah, but somehow they harmonize when it's on you." I replied as I reopened his bento and take a big bite.

The taste was so heavenly that I couldn't help but moan in pleasure.

"This is amazing, Shun!" I said as I directed to my attention to him, who was red all over and staring at me with eyes a bit open.

"Hmmm? Shun?" I called while waving my hand in front of him which made him snap out of it.

"Uhm.. It's nothing." He quickly said before taking a bite of my cooking.

He kept his silence as I observe his face.

 _'Did I get it just right? Is it too salty? Under seasoned? Not his taste?'_

These thoughts runs into my mind as I await for him to tell me his thoughts about it.

After a few more seconds, he smiled sweetly.

"It's delicious." He commented, earning a blush from me.

"You're not lying, are you?" I asked him but he only gave me a small pat before saying 'no'

Feeling relieved, I went to pick up the riceball that the senpai gave me earlier, but before I was able to grab it, Shun stopped my hand.

"Is my dish not enough?" He quietly asked.

"Huh? It's absolutely amazing! What are you talking about?" I replied.

"Then why are you reaching for someone else's dish?"

"I don't like wasting food." I pouted. Shun could only purse his lips before scanning the food that was given to me.

"None of the food there would spoil immediately. Let's give them to our dormmates for dinner."

"Eh? But they gave them to me, wouldn't it be rude?" I asked but he just gave a deep sigh.

"Can I ask a favor from you?" Shun asked.

"If it's you, I definitely wouldn't mind." I chirped.

"I promised three things to you. I would stay by your side, I will not look at other girls, and I will not hide anything important to you. Could you please do the same?" Shun said pausing a bit before asking the question. He was looking at me directly and seriously as if hypnotizing me.

"Shun, even if you didn't ask me, I'll always stay by your side and it's almost impossible for me to look at other guys. I already promised to not hide anything important as well." I replied looking at him a bit confused.

"That's not what I meant. Hmmm... What I meant was don't accept gifts from other men that can be considered as romantic like these." He said while pointing at the dishes given to me earlier.

"Shun... are you perhaps.. jealous?" I asked slowly while keeping my eyes on him. His cheeks slowly turning pink before faking a cough.

I giggled at the cute sight and took his free hand.

"I love **you** , Shun. There's really no other guy who could possibly sway my feelings for you." I proudly proclaim while emphasizing who I love. He looked away from me while scratching the back of his head.

"Don't you ever get embarrassed while saying that?" He asked. I shake my head.

"Nope! And I'll wait for the day that you'll be able to say it too. Even if you end up saying it to someone else." I said trying to smile as happily as possible.

He looked at me a bit seriously.

"You didn't need to force yourself to add that last part."

"For some reason, I feel like I have to. It's good to think a bit realistically to keep me grounded."

"...Why?"

"So I don't get hurt too much when this fantasy comes crashing down." I said as I took another bite of his food.

"You're awfully negative about this despite declaring that you'd make me fall in love with you."

"Not negative. Just realistic." I pointed out as I took another bite.

"Well, it's not bad to be realistic."

"You should continue eating. Lunch is almost over or is my food really not that good?" I asked.

He shake his head in response and started eating the food I made. We continued eating while talking about random things and he offered to walk me to my next class.

We were close to my classroom when somebody called my name from behind. I turned to look at one of my classmates in my other class gasping for air and sweaty from running.

"I was looking for you everywhere. Good thing I remembered where your next class is." He said as he laughs a little.

"Looking for me? Why? Do we have an assignment due today?!" I asked worriedly to which my classmate just laughed at.

"No, it's not that. Here. I know how much you love chocolates so..." He said as he handed me a transparent box with a beautiful sculpted chocolate dove inside.

"It's beautiful. Thank y-"

Before I could thank him properly, Shun took the gift and returned it to my classmate.

"Shun, what are you doing?" I asked him, a little angry.

"Yeah Ibusaki-san. What gives?" My classmate replied in an irritated tone.

"Sorry, but the only dishes she's allowed to accept are the ones made by me." Shun said firmly as he puts his arm around my waist and pulling me close.

"Shun?" It was the only thing I could mutter as I feel myself steaming. After getting a grip of the situation, I immediately went in and latch myself on Shun's waist.

"I'm sorry, but that seems to be the case. It's really beautiful and I must be really delicious, but I can't accept it after all." I apologized to my classmate who just sighed dejectedly. He nodded silently before leaving us be.

"Ne Shun~ Did you just low key tell him that we're dating?" I asked mischievously while looking at his eyes.

"Don't be silly. I just told him that you're not allowed to accept gifts from anyone." He replied casually as he started leading us to my classroom again with me still latched on his waist.

"But but but... aren't only couples allowed to demand those sort of things?"

"Or an overly protective friend."

"But why would a protective friend do that? He wasn't doing anything bad. He was just giving me sweets." I rebutted while pouting.

"You sure you want to eat it? Exactly how much weight did you gain the past month?" He said as he poke my belly.

I turned bright red and unlatch myself.

"That's none of your business..." I said strongly feeling extremely embarrassed. It's not like I gained that much... probably a kilo or two.

"You sure? I thought my finger was going to get suck up earlier." He continued his teasing while pouting some more.

I stomped my foot once and hit him on the chest.

"Ibusaki Shun, you're such an idiot." I yelled before running away and going to my next class.

I continued to pout for the rest of the day and decided to start helping out Isshiki senpai on tending the garden early in the morning as a form of exercise.

Shun and I ended up making lunch for each other for the rest of the week. We usually make our lunch at the same time in the morning so we ask the other what they feel like eating for lunch for today. He also goes to fetch me in my classroom for lunch to eat together and stopped the guys who tries to hand me their dishes.

And even after the week ended, we still make lunches for one another, fetches me in my classroom, and eat lunch together as if it just naturally becomes a habit for us. I think I just made a huge progress. Teehee~


	4. Chapter 4

It was a normal weekend as I happily hummed as I cooked today's dinner along side Souma, Ryoko, and Yuki.

Two weeks has passed since Shun and I started cooking lunch for one another and eating them together.

 _'Everyday feels like we're a newly wed couple'_

I thought dreamily as cup my cheeks and giggle, drowning in my own fantasies.

"You're in a really good mood today." Souma commented. I turned to look at him with a huge smile on my face.

"Of course I am. Everyday feels like a beautiful dream. This is the universe- No! This is destiny that's calling! Shun and I are destinied to be together." I said dreamily as I twirled around and fangirling at my own thoughts.

"I don't know if it's destiny calling but if I were Ibusaki and I know you were waking up early just to cook me something, I'd do the same thing just to return the favor." Souma said casually as I froze in place.

Ryoko and Yuki started ganging up on Souma while I thought about it. He was right. Shun isn't the kind to just receive gifts and not give something back, especially not to the people at Polar Star.

I feel myself getting gloomy and frustrated that I didn't realize something so obvious before.

 _'It's only been three months since I confessed and I haven't exactly done anything that could make him fall for me. I've been doing the exact same things that I have since before. What am I doing?'_ I continuously thought as I felt myself tearing up.

"Ah! [Y/N], I'm sorry. I mean Ibusaki and I are very different from one another. Please ignore what I said." I turned to look at Souma's direction and saw him tied up with Yuki and Ryoko threateningly holding knives against his throat.

"[Y/N]-chan, ignore what this useless piece of meat just said. I'm sure Ibusaki did that because he cares for you." Yuki said while Ryoko just nodded in agreement.

"Thanks but I think you should untie him now. He is in the middle of cooking." I said. Ryoko and Yuki immediately released Souma while he started panicking about his dish.

 _'Thanks but I believe Souma's right.'_

After we finished cooking, we called everyone for dinner. The entered the dining room one by one with Megumi being the last to enter.

"[Y/N]-san, you have a package." Megumi said meekly as she handed me a thin box.

"Thanks Megumi-chan~ I wonder what's inside." I said as I curiously tried to open the box.

"You can open that later, let's eat first." Fumio-san said.

"Hai~!" I replied and went to seat next to Shun. I smiled at Shun who just gave a small nod of recognition.

All of us started eating dinner and casually talk about anything under the sun.

"Ahh... By the way, [Y/N]-chan, I heard you accepted a gift from someone in my generation during the Totsuki special week." Isshiki senpai started and all eyes are immediately at me.

"Ehhhhh? Really?" Yuki said in awe.

"Yep. I heard there were at least 2-3 guys who did. They've been talking to me a lot asking your feedback on their dish." Isshiki senpai said.

"A-ahhhh... Their dishes... uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." I trailed off while slowly turning to look at Shun who suddenly found the ceiling interesting.

I sweatdrop, knowing that I'm on my own on this one.

"Well... I.. sort of... didn't eat what they made." I said slowly and cautiously.

Everyone stopped to look at me.

"Wait... Don't tell us you threw it away?!" Satou exclaimed.

"Oh no! I would never waste food like that." I defended making everyone suddenly relax.

Food is a huge deal for chefs.

"Then what did you do to it?" Marui asked.

"I gave them to you guys. During dinner, remember?" I said as they all started to stare into space, recalling the said event, before chorusing 'Ahhhh'

"Did you at least took a small bite?" Yuki asked as I shake my head in response.

"I want to but..." I turned to look at Shun again who, this time, is looking at me. I blushed a little, surprised that he was actually looking back at me.

Everyone seemed to have realized what happened and started looking at us like we're some sort of precious little ducklings. I tilt my head a little trying to understand why they were giving us these looks and looked at Shun for help, but he started playing with his cup.

"Then could the box be actually given by Shun who poses as someone else?" Ryoko said as her eyes started sparkling.

"Not possible. If I have something to give her, I'll hand it to her. Her room is next to mine." Shun denied. Ryoko stuck her tongue out at Shun for being such a kill joy.

"Come on. Everyone's curious. Open it up!" Souma said excitedly causing everyone to nod in agreement.

I complied to their wishes and started opening the wrapped box, revealing a box of chocolate. A note fell on my lap as I did so.

"A love letter?!" Yuki screamed as she pointed at the note. Everyone started to stare at me as I merely blush at the intensity of the attention I'm getting and because I could feel Shun staring at me as well.

"I don't think so... haha..." I said as I took the note and read it out loud.

"It's my latest creation. It's also limited edition so better savor it and do well on your exams and your life in general. Love, your extremely beautiful, talented, and naturally better at you at everything, big sister. **PS: This tastes the best when you're stressing out. Teehee** ~" I read.

Everyone fell silent at my sister words.

"Must she really be such a narcissist." I said as I massage my temples.

"I didn't know you had an older sister." Souma stated.

"Well, I probably wouldn't tell anyone either if I have a big sister like that." Yuki added. The rest just nodded in agreement.

"She's in France working as a patissiere. She has her own sweets shop there and I heard that she's planning on branching out soon." I said.

"Ohhh... Was she a Totsuki student too?" Isshiki senpai asked curiously. I shake my head.

"Totsuki nutures the best chefs. My sister was more interested with pastry more than cooking so she attended St. Marie Academy in France." I explained.

"Never heard of it." Daigo said.

"Hmmm... If Totsuki is considered the best in terms of nurturing chefs, St. Marie is the best in nurturing patissier and patissiere." Isshiki senpai explained, earning a lot of nodding heads from a newly acquired knowledge.

"WAIT! Does this mean this are extremely high quality sweets?!" Yuki said as her eyes fixed on the chocolates and starts drooling.

"Yep. I hate to say it but she's really good at these stuff. Please have some!" I offered them the box but before anyone can get one, Isshiki senpai swiped the box away and ate one.

He ended up having a really weird and proactive reaction making everyone feel a bit uncomfortable. When he finally calmed down, he took two pieces of chocolate and gave me the box again.

"These two should be enough for everyone else. It's given to you by your sister with hopes that you acquire good fortune. It's all yours." Isshiki senpai said earning a lot of protest from the rest, but everyone eventually calmed down when they realized that Isshiki senpai was serious about sharing those two pieces with everyone.

With that everyone ate the chocolate pieces they were given by Isshiki senpai while I ate a whole piece. I swear the entire room was suddenly filled with inappropriate moans but none of us couldn't care less. This is extremely good stuff.

Given my natural sweet tooth, I ended up gobbling up 4 more pieces before I started feeling dizzy and hot. It's autumn season and it was already cold so everyone was wearing two layer clothes, but I found it extremely hot that I decided to strip off the other layer of my outfit.

I could feel everyone's gaze at me, but instead of feeling embarrassed, I felt bolder. Removing the outer layer didn't do much and as I was about to start stripping off my inner clothing, I felt someone tugging my shirt down. I dazedly looked at the owner of the pair of hands denying my request to strip.

"Shuuuuuunnnnnn~ Let go. It's ssssshhoooooooo hot." I whined as I pressed myself on him.

"Ibusaki-kun, I think it might be a good idea to take her to her room." Isshiki senpai said.

"More chocolates!" I said as I reached out for another piece, but Shun quickly snatched it away.

"No more." He said strictly. I bit my lower lip and pouted before trying to reach for the box that he was holding up in the air.

"Damn your long arms." I hissed and decides that it's a brilliant idea to sit on his lap and reach for it again since I would be much closer to his hand that way.

I felt Shun froze the moment I sat on him. I looked at him confused then a thought came in.

"Golden opportunity~!" I said as I tried to grab the box.

"Isshiki senpai!" Shun shouted and on queue, Isshiki senpai grabbed the box from Shun and hid it behind his back. I let myself slouch forward, resting my chin on Shun's left shoulder.

The silence was interrupted by my yawn. Still not changing position, I snuggled on Shun's neck and slowly start to drift.

"[Y/N], let's take you to your room. Okay?" Shun said. I nodded and gave a small okay before removing myself off him and waited for him to stand up.

Shun excused the both of us from everyone and made me lock my arms around one of his. I giggled at his action and we slowly made our way to our floor.

Upon reaching my room, I locked my arms tighter which made him look at me.

"I don't want to be alone." I said.

"It's night time and you should... you need to get some sleep." He replied.

"But I don't want to! I want to stay with Shun!" I protested. He sighed before struggling to get himself free. I tried to held on as long as I could be he was too strong and my arms felt numb.

"Shun..." I whined as I tried to cling on him again but he dodged me easily.

"Good night [Y/N]." He said before disappearing from his room.

I ran towards the door and started banging on it while calling his name. After about five minutes, my hand was sore and I was choking on my own tears. I slide down his door and curled in front on it with my head buried in my arms.

I felt my tears flowing down my cheeks uncontrollably and I sobbed rather loudly even though I knew better. I kept crying while I tolerate the growing pain in my head and my extreme drowsiness.

 **=========Ibusaki's POV=========**

The sound of her cries was really heavy to my heart, but I knew better than to do what she asked. I don't want a scandal to go around just because she's drunk and doesn't know it.

I scratched my head in frustration. How could she not have realized that those chocolates were infused with strong alcohol?!

 _'Isshiki senpai immediately knew that something was going on with those chocolates that's why he immediately grabbed it and only made us eat a small piece, but even with just that tiny piece, it was strong enough for me to feel a bit woozy. Everyone or at least most of us immediately noticed the hidden ingredients in it, that's why no one decided to take another piece.'_

I lay down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. She stopped crying only a few minutes ago and probably already went back to her room.

 _'It was stupid of us to think that she's just good with handling alcohol. We're high schoolers for heaven's sake! We handle alcohol when infusing it with our dishes but we don't exactly drink it as it is plus we're still minors.'_

"Tsk!" I grit my teeth.

 _'And what was wrong with her sister giving her those chocolates?! Did she plan on getting her drunk!? Wait. Isshiki senpai knew about the chocolates being alcoholic yet he made her eat it anyway. What was he thinking?! Or maybe he didn't expect her to eat that much.'_

I was silently drowning in my own thoughts and slowly drifting to sleep when I heard a knock on my door. I was about to ignore it when I heard a familiar voice.

"Ibusaki-kun, it's important, can you open up?" Isshiki senpai asked beyond the door.

I stood up and complied to his wishes. Upon opening the door, I see Isshiki senpai in his usual apron wearing nothing underneath and in his arms was [Y/N] sleeping peacefully. Her eyes red and puffy and her cheeks stained with tears.

I felt a pang in my chest as I see her broken figure looking so lifeless in the hands of someone else. The worst part of this scene in front of me was that I did this.

"I saw her curled up in front of your door sleeping peacefully and was about to carry her back to her room, but she wouldn't let go of my arm." Isshiki senpai explained. My eyes immediately fell on her small hands grasping at Isshiki senpai's arms like what he said.

"I have to work on the field early tomorrow and I don't want to accidentally wake her up if she stayed in my room. And correct me if I'm wrong, I feel like the place she wants to be right now is with you." He said with a smile on his face.

I looked at her sleeping body again and made up my mind immediately.

"Please hand her over to me." I said in monotone.

Isshiki senpai just gave a quick nod and started to hand [Y/N] to me, but she was clutching on senpai's arm real tight and she looks like she's about to cry again. Isshiki senpai and I felt panic for either of us wanted to wake her up.

"[Y/N], it's me. You're holding on Isshiki senpai, not me. Please let go of senpai." I said as softly as I could, not really knowing if it would work, but amazingly, it did.

Isshiki senpai shifted her arms around my neck before fully giving her to me.

"I'll close the door for you. Sleep well and try not to do anything rated 18." Isshiki senpai teased before leaving.

I looked at the girl in my arms. I've only ever held her like this once, when she fell asleep in the kitchen after waking up so early to make a bento for me.

I sighed and made my way to my bed. I lay her down as gently as possible. She resisted to remove her arms around my neck so I had to resort to force a little and to keep her from crying again, I laid next to her and put her arm on my waist.

"You're such a spoiled idiot." I whispered as I removed a lock of her hair that was on her face.

I was face to face with her. I could see her sleeping face and the sound of her breathing clearly. I could also see the tear streaks on her face. I gently moved my hands to touch the path her tears has made and eventually cup her cheek.

"You really are a spoiled idiot... **Ibusaki Shun** " I whispered once more before leaning in and kissing her gently.

Even in her sleep, I felt her kiss back. I could taste the sweetness of the chocolate she ate earlier as well as the bitterness of the alcohol infused in it. I pulled away before I lose control of myself. I am also under the influence of alcohol even if it was a small piece, it was pretty strong.

For the last time, I looked at her face who was earlier enveloped with despair, now calm and happy.

"What exactly are you dreaming about?" I said before resting my forehead against her and drifting into sleep.

 **=========Reader POV=========**

I woke up due to a sharp pain in my head, but the moment I opened my eyes, I saw a sleeping Shun extremely close to me.

I tried to take in the situation I am in and found out that I slept in Shun's room, we slept while hugging each other, and his face is extremely close to me.

How I got here and why was still a bit hazy to me or more like the fact that my heart is beating fast with the thought that Shun's lips are inches away from me is causing my brain to malfunction.

 _'Do it. Kiss him. You will never get a chance like this again.'_

 _'But you can't just take advantage of him. He'll hate us if he finds out.'_

 _'_ _ **IF**_ _he finds out.'_

 _'That's not nice.'_

 _'Of course I'm not! I'm the_ _ **evil**_ _conscience, you little miss goody two shoes.'_

 _'Oh shut it. You're_ _ **NOT**_ _doing it.'_

My conscience stopped fighting each other when I heard a groan coming out of Shun's lips. I immediately pretended to sleep as a flight response.

I felt Shun moving closer to me, completely closing the gap between our bodies. Being curious little angel that I am, I slowly opened my eyes but before I could completely process what I saw, I felt soft warm lips on mine.

 _'Shun... is... kissing me...?'_

 _'Alright! That's_ _ **MY**_ _man Shun right there!'_

 _'He's not yours, he's_ _ **ours**_ _and I've got to say good job Shun~'_

 _'Not helping.'_ I shushed the tiny voices in my head and focused on the feeling of our lips interlocking.

I looked to check if Shun was awake, but he doesn't seem to be since his kisses would randomly stop and continue.

 _'I should really wake him up, but...'_

I eventually gave up on thinking and just let myself live this moment. I started kissing him back as gently as possible since I didn't want to wake him up.

It was everything I have imagine it to feel like. My heart feels like exploding, my mind was clouded, and my body just reacting on it's own, but before we could deepen the kiss, he stopped. Our lips still touching, but neither of us moved.

I felt so bad that I ended up taking advantage of him yet I don't regret anything. With him this close to me, I'm afraid of waking him up with the sound of my heart jumping out of my rib cage.

With our lips still touching, I didn't want this to end, so I closed my eyes and drift myself back to sleep. Whatever made this situation happen, I'm thankful for it.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a month since that dinner disaster. My sister didn't hear the end of me after I found out what happened that night. It was so embarrassing. I acted like a complete baby and I ALMOST STRIPPED NAKED FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!

I looked at my reflection once again, taking in the fierce expression I am making just by remembering what had happen.

 _'Think positive. I don't need to look like I'm about to butcher someone with my bare hands'_

I closed my eyes and start to think about the morning after. I shared a bed with the man I love and a kiss. I tried to reminisce as much as I could like how soft his lips were and how it felt in general. Just thinking about the kiss puts me in cloud nine, but I've never told anyone about it, not even Shun who probably didn't know we kissed. He was asleep when it happened after all.

I sighed and opened my eyes to see myself looking confident.

"You are going to do this and you will not regret it... _Please_..." I said to my reflection.

"Room 207! Get yourself down here. Dinner's ready." Fumio-san said through the speaking tube. I jumped a little, startled by Fumio-san's voice.

"I'll be down in a sec!" I replied and gave myself one last encouraging look before heading down to the dinning hall.

Upon reaching the dinning hall, I immediately scanned the room looking for the auburn haired male.

 _'Found you~'_ I thought happily as I l locked my sight on the auburn haired male quietly sitting on the dinning table listen to the other's chatter.

I quietly but quickly made my way in front of him still keeping a confident look. As soon as I'm on the other side of the table in front of him, he turned to acknowledge my presence and returned to listening to the guys' talking.

I took a deep breathe and slammed both of my hands on the table in front of me causing everyone to stop talking and look at me, shocked at my sudden movement.

"Hey [Y/N], wha-" I saw Yuki cutting Souma's sentence by covering his mouth with her hands. Everyone had their eyes on me and I gulped at the attention.

"Ibusaki Shun!" I started with a strong determined voice, cracking a bit from nervousness.

"Yes?" He calmly asked. I took one more deep breathe to calm my heart.

"Will you go on a date with me this Saturday?" I asked trying to keep that determined, unwavering voice but as soon as the words got out of my mouth, I bit my lower lip.

"OOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Everyone suddenly started cheering but the suspense was killing me.

"Uhmm..." Shun hummed. Everyone quickly quiet down, knowing that the said male wasn't going to try to speak any louder than his natural volume.

"I can't. I have something to do on Saturday." He replied.

I felt the world crashing down as I felt myself stop breathing. This entire scene was humiliating but I already knew deep down that he was going to reject her date. I tried my best to hide my disappointment with a smile but no matter how I tried, I felt my lips quivering, unable to get the smile right.

"Oi Ibusa-"

"How about on Sunday instead?" Shun said cutting the words of protest by the on lookers.

My eyes went wide as I stare at him in disbelief. Everyone froze for a second or two before busting into cheers.

"Are you sure? I mean, Sunday is definitely good, but if you really don't want to go on a date with me, I'll understand. It's not like anyone's obliging you to." I started babbling and laughed awkwardly in the end.

Shun shrug before motioning me to sit in front of me. Everyone started to settle down and eat.

"I don't mind spending a day or two with you, but I have errands to do this Saturday." He said as he started to get some food for himself.

"Ahhh... But I'm asking you on a date. A romantic one, not as friends, but as possible romantic interest." I said slowly. Shun just nodded in response.

"Are you sure?" I asked again making him raise a brow or at least I think he did. His bangs are covering his entire eye area.

"You don't want me to say 'yes'?" He asked.

"No!" I instinctively stood up and shouted. Once again, I have everyone's attention. I quickly bowed to my fellow dormmates and sat down while giving Shun a pout.

"I just want to make sure you really are saying that you want to go on a romantic date with me, as a woman and possible romantic interest. Not as a friend or acquaintance." I explained.

Shun grabbed a piece of meat from the platter and put it on my plate before getting another one for himself.

"Yes. I am accepting your date proposal as a man and possible romantic interest. Stop overthinking and eat. Sato and Aoki are inhaling the food." He said as I looked at Sato-san and Aoki-san eating really fast.

I decided to stop asking anymore questions and eat.

 **===Sunday===**

Shun and I decided to meet at the train station. Since I got a little too excited, I ended up being at least 30 minutes too early.

The whole date idea was the Polar Star girls' idea. I realized that I haven't exactly done anything to make Shun fall for me and I've already wasted more or less 4 months so I went and asked the girls what to do. They all immediately suggested to go on a date. Apparently, it's the first step in everything involving romance. I couldn't remember how much I bang my head on the wall thinking why didn't I think about that 3 months ago?!

I sighed and started rubbing my hands together. Winter had already begun and it was getting really cold out.

"Why did I get here so early?" I muttered to myself.

"I'd like to ask the same question, too."

I jumped a little from the voice that suddenly appeared beside me. Being a clumsy little duckling that I am, I lose my footing and was about to fall down when the owner of the voice caught me.

"Isshiki-senpai isn't here to catch you this time." He said as he helped me up.

"Shun~!" I squealed in delight as I throw myself at him and gave him a big hug.

"How long did you wait out here?" He asked in his usual voice as I detach myself from him. I thought about it then shrugged.

"I honestly have no idea. I got too lost in my own thoughts." I replied while he just sighed.

"Do you have a place in mind?" He asked.

"Ohh! Yeah! Can we go look for clothes? I wanted to change my image a little but I don't know what would look good on me." I replied.

"... Okay." Shun said blankly and we went on our way to the mall where I started throwing in different kind of outfit that I believed would probably look good on me.

After hording a basket full of clothes, I decided to try them out with Shun outside sitting on one of the sofa in front of the dressing room.

 _'You should try to take him to a clothing store and start dressing up. Get him to comment on each and every outfit so you would know what kind of look he prefers. Plus you get to show him different sides of you! Remember to absolutely stay in character of what you wear. If you're wearing something cute, be cute. If you're wearing something hot, make sure you act hot and seduce the heck of that boy.'_

Ryoko's words echoed in my brain as I finished wearing my first outfit which was chic.

I got outside and tried to be as chic as possible.

"It looks good on you." He said making me smile in response.

"But I don't see how that's different to the way you normally dress." He added. I quickly turned to look at myself in the mirror.

 _'He's right'_

"On to the next outfit!" I declared and went back to change into a different style of clothing: girly.

I'm not very fond of the flower patterns but I have to suck it up. Shun might prefer this look.

I got out again and made a small twirl. I smiled gently and moved with some reservation.

"It also looks good on you." He comment, making me smile again.

"But I don't think your personality would match. You're acting too stiff in it." He added and this time I gave him a frown.

"Can you at least give your full comment before you lift my hopes up?" I scolded.

"Ah.. sorry." He apologized.

I went back to changed clothes again. This time I'm wearing Gothic.

I walked out of the room and kept a poker face.

"If you want people to see a different image of you, that would be the outfit. But can you really hold that poker face most of the time?" He pointed out.

 _'Damn him and my natural smiley face.'_

"True." I said in defeat and went back to change into a new outfit. It was the last outfit in my basket. It could only hold enough items after all.

I gulped as I looked at the final outfit I planned on wearing: a loose crop tank top, short shorts, and killer heels.

After a minute or two of contemplating, I decided to go all the way and pulled out a bright red lipstick, sunglasses, and a matching choker.

"The things I do for love." I silently tell myself as I looked at myself in the mirror.

The glasses made me feel a little more confident since it hides my eyes. I put on the most seductive look I could ever possibly pull of and when I'm finally happy and felt confident enough, I left the fitting room and started to pose teasingly for Shun.

At least that's what I hoped, but it was only then I noticed the large gallery of me who are probably the same as Shun, waiting for the company to get out of the fitting room. I ignored the stares and shook off all inhibitions in my body.

 _'Just this one time. Tough it out me.'_ I repeatedly thought as I walk towards Shun while making sure I sway my hips just right.

"How about this one?" I asked confidently as I slowly removed the glasses I was wearing. I could hear some whistling here and there but whether or not it was directed to me, I didn't know nor care.

For some reason, I felt really embarrassed yet powerful in this outfit. It must be the reason why Nikumi tends to wear outfits like these.

It was taking Shun a long time to say anything and his face looks conflicted. I ended up biting my lower lip out of habit and Shun suddenly stood up.

"What are you wearing?" He asked in a weird tone as if suppressing anger.

"It was the last outfit in the basket so I decided to go all out. Does it look good on me? I feel really powerful for some reason." I said as I decided to give a little strut.

Shun took a deep breathe and gave a breathly sigh.

"It looks ridiculous on you. I don't understand to point of this. You're already fine the way you're usually dressed." Shun said as he started dragging me back to the fitting room.

"Put your clothes back on. I'm done looking at your outfits." He said before closing the door.

I felt hurt from his earlier comments. I looked at myself again in the mirror from top to bottom.

 _'Do I really look ridiculous?'_ I asked myself as I felt tears trying to form but I blinked them away fast.

 _'I can't cry here. Not now. The date just started.'_ I thought and changed back to the clothes I was originally wearing.

I got out with the first outfit in my hand and felt a huge weight of relieve that Shun was still sitting there.

I ran a little towards him and smiled.

"I'm going to buy this." I said. He started looking at the outfit I wanted to buy and gave an approving nod.

After buying the clothes, we went to a nearby coffee shop and bought drinks and light snacks.

"Hey Shun."

"Hmmm?"

I paused a little before letting the words flow out.

"Did I really look ridiculous in that last outfit? Ahh~ What am I saying? I don't have a body like Nikumi so I guess those kind of clothes don't suit me." I blurted out and took a sip of the drink I ordered.

Shun did the same but didn't answer my question.

 _'I guess I do look ridiculous.'_

"[Y/N]." Shun called.

"Yeah?"

"Want to watch a movie?" He asked. My eyes brightened up upon hearing those magical words.

I eagerly nodded.

"Let's go after we finish our snacks." He said.

I started eating faster while feeling absolutely giddy that Shun asked me to watch a movie together.

It was one of my plans for today. It was Yuki's idea. She said that movie dates is a must because a lot of magical things apparently happen to people on dates in the cinema. I don't know what she means though.

We went to the closest cinema we could find and started staring at the now showing list.

"On dates, apparently there's a rule where you have to let the girl choose the movie, so I guess we're watching this." Shun said monotonously as he pointed at the romance movie. I internally cringe at the idea.

"Shun, do you want to watch that?" I asked, hoping that he'll say no and we can choose another movie.

"Honestly, no. I can see myself falling asleep in the middle of the movie." He said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Same." I immediately agreed. He looked at me a bit surprised.

"Romance movies makes me cringe. If you don't mind, let's watch **that** instead!" I chirped happily as I pointed out the title of a newly released horror/gore movie.

It must be my imagination but I think Shun just turned one shade lighter.

"...I don't mind." He replied. I jumped in joy and quickly made our way to the ticketing line to buy our tickets.

Luckily we were just in time for the start of the movie.

We were seated the the topmost middle of area of the cinema. There were a lot of people screaming here and there but I just found it amusing and awed at the special effects. During probably one of the most obvious jump scare, Shun suddenly grabbed my hand. I looked at Shun and sees him with his eyes closed.

I didn't know he couldn't handle horror films.

 _'He looks so cute when he's scared'_

I thought but at the same time, I could handle looking at him so terrified.

I rested my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around his while I draw circles on his hand with my thumb trying to calm him done as much as I could. After a few seconds of me doing so, he intertwined our fingers together and I could slowly feel his muscles relaxing. I further snuggled on his chest and resumed to draw circles on his hand with my thumb. It was a lot easier to do now with our hands locked together.

The movie ended and we left the movie house with our hands still intertwined. It was already nighttime but somehow I feel like neither of us want to end the day yet. We were also starting to get a little hungry so while we were both aimlessly walking around hoping to see a restaurant on our way, a small family of three passed by us.

"But I want to go to the carnival!" The little kid whine.

"We'll go next Saturday. You have school tomorrow." Said the kid's mother.

Shun and I stopped walking and stayed silent. It was pretty obvious that we were probably thinking of the same thing.

We looked at each other and smiled.

"Do you want to go?" I asked.

"Sounds fun, but she's right. We have classes tomorrow." He said before hailing a taxi.

"Oh... right. Too bad." I said while trying my best to hide my disappointment.

He told the taxi driver our school address and went on our way. Our hands were no longer intertwined upon entering the taxi earlier and I didn't have the courage to initiate it.

"I didn't know you couldn't handle horror movies. We could've watched something else, you know?" I said while giggling a little.

"They told me to watch whatever you want to watch even if I don't like it." He replied while I looked at him confused.

"Hm? Who did?" I asked. He turned to look away from me before answering my question.

"The guys did."

I blinked once... twice... thrice...

I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just... I asked the girls for some advice too. They were the one to tell me to try out some outfit, but I ended up looking ridiculous." I said laughing in between.

Shun's silence cut the source of my laughter like a sharp knife. The taxi was suddenly filled with an awkward atmosphere.

"I lied." He started.

"Huh?"

"You didn't look ridiculous." He said still finding the window view interesting. I could only stare at the back of his head, confused.

"Then why did you say that?"

"I don't like the way they're looking at you." He said flatly.

I felt something on my fingers and looked to see that he was trying to put our hands back to the state before we entered the vehicle. Feeling my heart skip a few beats, I slowly let my finger slide into his and closing the gap between our hands.

"Then... is it okay if I wear something like that again?" I asked. Shun snapped his head to look at me seriously. His blue eyes often getting highlighted from the bright lights outside.

"Is it okay if I wear something like that again only when I'm with you?" I asked again. His lips turned into a straight line as he thought of what he was going to say.

"No."

"Oh" I tried to hide my disappointment.

"Wear it only for the eyes of the person you're going to be with in the future." He added as he casually turned his attention back to the window.

"For your eyes only then~" I said happily. He turned to look at me again unsure what to tell me.

"The future is vague. You might end up falling for someone else or I would never return your feelings."

"I told you already that I wholeheartedly doubt that I would fall for someone else and did you forget? I already told you as well. I'll make you fall in love with me." I said wearing my most confident smile.

"You're either delusional or hopeless"

"Or hopeful" I said as I lightly squeezed our intertwined hands thus making him look and sighed seemingly giving up on the subject.

We sat on the taxi in comforting silence while lightly playing with the other's fingers until we arrived in our dorms.

As we were about to exit the taxi, we held onto the other's hand one last time before separating.

We walked in silence as we entered the dorms. It wasn't very late yet but dinner time has definitely passed.

 _'Speaking of dinner, we haven't had dinner yet.'_

The thought of dinner made my stomach growl. My eyes went wide in embarrassment and felt my cheeks burning.

"Don't worry. I'm hungry, too. Want to make dinner together?" He asked with a small smile.

I beamed and nodded enthusiastically. I started to make my way inside the dorm before Shun called.

"[Y/N]"

"Yes?"

"Will you go on a date with me this Saturday?" He asked. I seriously just felt my heart explode and found it difficult to speak.

After a few seconds of taking in the fact that Shun was seriously asking me out, I was about to say yes immediately but I decided to be a bit playful.

"I can't. I have something to do on Saturday." I replied with a smile. At first he was confused, but then he started to chuckle upon realizing what I was doing.

"How about next Sunday?" I added with a large smile plastered on my face.

"Are you sure? I mean, Sunday is good, but if you really don't want to go on a date with me, I'll understand. We might end up coming back to the dorms really late and might miss our first period." Shun said as he slowly walked towards me.

"I don't mind spending a day or two with you, but let's try not to miss any of our classes." I said with a grin. He pat me on the head once and entered the dorm together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: [X/N] = your ex's name or a random name (idk lol)**

It was dinner time at Polar Star and everyone was chatting happily as usual. It's Thursday and Shun and I is going for another date this Sunday to the nearby carnival.

"Speaking of which, did you guys hear about [X/N] getting expelled?" Ryoko said opening a new topic.

The atmosphere dampened a little but since this is the kind of school Totsuki is, it's unavoidable. I couldn't help but freeze on the spot.

Hearing [x/n] getting expulsion was terrible and worse, it might've been my fault. He's quite good at cooking and he doesn't get marks lower than above average so hearing him getting expelled out of nowhere means one thing.

"Wasn't [X/N] the person you had a shokugeki with, [Y/N]?" Isshiki senpai said, getting me out of my thoughts.

"Uhh.. yeah." I said meekly. I could feel everyone looking at me and the stare could only make me feel guiltier.

"Don't think too much about it. It's not your fault. He accepted your shokugeki challenge and you won fair and square, so whether or not he gets kicked out is not your problem anymore." Souma said earning some nod of approval from the rest.

"I guess so." I said smiling a little. Even if that was the case, the guilt was still there. I finished eating and start to play with my fingers under the table while keeping my gaze down.

"But how do you guys know each other? I'm just curious as to why he would accept your shokugeki challenge, no offense." Ryoko asked.

"None taken. He's... someone I personally know." I replied. I started pinching and scratching my fingers until I felt someone's hand intervene.

I looked to my side to see Shun looking elsewhere as if nothing around him has changed, but I felt his fingers slowly twining itself on my left hand until it was fully embarrassing it.

I tried to stay as calm as possible and to not look at our hands so that the others wouldn't notice, but I could still feel my cheeks slowly burning.

"Umm... If it's okay with everyone, can we change the topic?" Megumi meekly asked.

"Oh yeah! How was your date last Sunday?" Yuki immediately asked. Everyone started making teasing noises, but the most I could do was let my face flush from the memories of our date.

"Ah! She went red! Ibusaki, you sly dog, what did you do?" Aoki asked with a full grin on his face.

"Nothing. I just held her hand like this the entire night." He replied as he pulled our intertwined hands and casually showing it to everyone.

"Sh-Sh-Shun!" I stuttered while blushing madly. Everyone around us started cheering as if we won some sort of lottery.

"So are you guys official?!" Ryoko asked in excitement.

"N-no, we're not together. This is... Uhmm.. Shun is just being nice because he noticed I was feeling uncomfortable earlier." I explained.

"Hmmmm... So Ibusaki-kun's way of keeping you calm and comfortable is by holding your hand. That's quite a friendly relationship you two got there." Isshiki senpai teased.

"Isshiki senpai!" I said while pouting at our senpai.

"Shuuunnn" I whined at the auburn haired male who didn't seem to be affected by everyone losing it.

"Hmm?" He asked in his usual tone. I sighed loudly before completely giving up.

 **===Next Day===**

It was after school already and although Shun and I always go back to the dorm together, I told him that he could go back to the dorm by himself since I have to meet with someone and that I might not eat dinner at the dorm tonight.

I waited at Totsuki entrance for a few minutes before an expensive black car stopped in front of me and a chauffeur greeting me and letting me inside.

After about half an hour car ride, we arrived in a pretty fancy restaurant. Despite wearing a school uniform, I entered the establishment with pride. I was immediately directed to a table with a familiar face seated. I smiled at the waiter and sat down.

"You're in a good mood. Having fun with that whore of yours?" He spat bitterly despite smiling as if nothing's wrong.

"Don't you dare insult him in front of me if you want to keep that useless tongue of yours." I replied angrily. He chuckled at my response before taking a small sip of champagne.

"You dare talk to me that way after getting me expelled?" He said in a sharp tone.

I kept my mouth close, trying to create a response.

"Well, the fault's not entirely yours. If I wasn't paired with that imbecile, I would still be in Totsuki as of now." He added just as our first course arrived.

"Pair?" I asked as I watch him eat a mouthful.

"The fool made a newbie mistake. Mistaking sugar with fine salt. It was too late before we found out. Of course, I wouldn't take all the unfortunate thing that came upon his stupidity, I had to make him pay for his insolence." He replied grinning evilly.

"What did you do, [X/N]?" I asked, letting my anger seeps through my words.

"I beat him up and made sure his family's restaurant pays for it." He replied with a smug look on his face. I balled my hand into a fist.

He was always like this. An absolute jerk, but he was the son of a huge culinary empire.

"You want to hit me?" He taunted. I tried to keep my cool and took a sip of my drink.

"Don't forget. You gave me the death sentence, that idiot was the one who executed me. You have no right." He said in an authoritative tone like he owned me.

"You accepted my wager and you lost the shokugeki. Whether or not you succumb to that failure is no longer my concern. Stop throwing your excuses at me." I replied before taking a bite of the food.

"Careful, [F/N]. Our family still wants to form a partnership through marriage and since you have thrown away the honor of getting married to me, your little sister shall be my bride. Who knows what I might do to her because of you." He threatened.

"Don't. You. Dare." I replied as I look at him with completely hatred.

"Oh don't worry. Since you accepted to have dinner with me, how about we end this nicely?"

"What do you mean?" I looked at him suspiciously. The only reason why I accepted to eat with him was because I felt guilty, but now I feel like I shouldn't have bothered in the first place.

"Go on a date with me this Sunday. Do that and I'll leave you and your family alone. I'll even tell my parents to stop the engagement plans." He said.

"I can't on Sunday."

"You think I don't know about your Sunday plans with that loser? I purposely picked that day because you have plans." He explained laughing smugly as I balled my fist once more but immediately calmed myself down.

"Pick another date."

"It's Sunday or the deal's off."

"What do you want?" I asked while keeping a suspicious eye on him. He gave me a wicked smile before opening his mouth to say something.

"Your absolute obedience on that day."

I froze. There was no way I could accept that. I know him enough to know that it won't end well for me.

"Don't worry. I won't be so cruel that I'd rape you or something." He added as if reading my thoughts and fears.

I thought about it and weighed the pros and cons.

"You swear to leave me and my family alone? That includes my circle of friends and those who are tied to me." I asked.

"I'll even swear to not get involve with any Totsuki affairs." He replied as I purse my lips.

"Create a written contract about everything we've talked about tonight with your signature along with the time and place for Sunday. Have it brought to me directly and I'll bring it to you on that day with my signature." I demanded.

"I guess we have a deal." He said with a satisfied smile.

"Thank you for dinner, but I'll be leaving now." I said sternly before standing up and leaving the place.

I took a taxi back to the school and dorm and quickly made way to my room. Despite having eaten so little back there, I wasn't feeling hungry at all. The talk complete spoil my appetite and I wasn't exactly in very cheery mood.

I was about to enter my room when I heard someone calling me. I didn't turn to face this person, I wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Sorry Shun, but I'm not in the mood to talk right now." I said as I opened my door.

"And also, please forgive me. I have to cancel our date this Sunday." I said emotionlessly before entering my room and closing it. I didn't even wait for his reply.

 **===Sunday===**

Saturday came by normally. Shun didn't brought up what happened the night before and we returned to our usual routine as if it was the calm before the storm.

It's around 4pm in the afternoon and I stood waiting for [X/N] to arrive wearing a pretty skimpy outfit for almost three hours. The contract arrived last night with the demand to wear this outfit for today. It's already winter season and I'm freezing. He didn't allow me to wear any jacket or anything warm in general. He wanted me to suffer. The heat pads, I've brought with me just in case, already turned cold and I've finished the hot tea I brought with me.

I looked at the inside of the carnival and suddenly imagine myself going here and there with Shun, having the time of my life. Just that mere imagination warmed me inside.

"Well then, let's get started!" His annoying voice brought me back from my imagination. I turned to see him warmly dressed, making me instinctively shiver.

He extended his arm with his palm up, waiting for me to give him the signed contract. After checking if it was really signed, he started walking toward the inside of the carnival. I cursed under my breath before I start to catch up to him, the coolness of the wind felt painful as if they're tiny blades cutting my skin.

"Let's play this game." He said as he pointed at a game involving water guns and immediately paid of a turn.

After a few seconds of playing he suddenly started a conversation.

"Good that you followed orders and wore something like that. You must be cold." He said with no remorse.

"Shut up." I said loudly enough as I concentrated on the game to win and show off, but as soon as I spoke those words, he started blasting the water to me.

I shrieked and tried to cover myself from the water gun, trying to keep myself from getting any wetter. The shop keeper immediately took the water gun from [X/N] and started scolding him. He only looked at him with a smile on his face and scoffs before putting a small pile of cash on the booth. The shopkeeper went red in the face and was about to continue telling him off when he walked away.

I hugged myself, trying my best to stop shivering. The shopkeeper went to me and gave me a towel to dry myself. I bowed and gave thanks for his kindness, but before being able to dry myself enough, [X/N] called for me. I returned the towel back to the shopkeeper, but he kept insisting that I keep it. As much as I wanted to do so, I had to refuse and tell him that I'm in a situation that I couldn't and ran to [X/N].

"That't a good look to you." He said wearing that annoying grin. I simply growled in response.

"Oh! That's a nice sound! Since you like acting like a dog, you're only allowed to say 'woof' when talking to me. Got it?" He said, completely enjoying this.

"As if-" Before I could finish my sentence, he slapped me hard on my cheek. The sound of his slap echoed quite loudly, making people stare at us immediately.

"I said 'woof' bitch." He demanded.

"Screw yo-" He slapped me again in my other cheek before grabbing my face forcibly and made me look at him.

"You signed a contract and we made a deal. I hope you didn't forget." He said in a low but threatening voice.

"Now, bark." He demanded.

"...Woof..." I said softly.

"I can't hear you."

"Woof!" I barked loud enough for a few people to hear. I bit my lower lip, trying to keep my tears from flowing out. I was being humiliated and treated like an animal in front of many people.

"Good dog. Now let's go to the ne-"

It happened a little too fast that the only thing that my brain was able to process was Isshiki senpai was in front of me and [X/N] was on the floor, blood dripping from his mouth. I turned to look at Isshiki senpai very shocked to see him look so murderously.

I felt myself being pulled behind. I struggled a little before something warm covered my freezing shoulders. I looked to see someone's jacket was around me followed by an extremely familiar hand wrapping itself around mine. I slowly turned to see the entire Polar Star people was present. All the boys looked very angry even Sato and Aoki looked far more threatening than when they were fighting each other.

"What do you think you're doing?" [X/N] barked before looking Isshiki senpai.

Isshiki senpai didn't respond but kept staring him down with the same look as everyone. [X/N] finally noticed the people that was surrounding me and turned to look at me angrily.

"We have a contract that you would do everything I say for today. Tell them to leave." He demanded from me.

I opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted by Souma.

"Didn't you demanded that she's only allowed to say 'woof'? You're contradicting yourself there." Souma said with a smug easily going tone.

[X/N] gritted his teeth.

"I don't care. Tell them to leave, [Y/N]. I added in the contract that you're not allowed to take everyone with you today." [X/N] spatted angrily.

"Ah~ But you see, she didn't take any of us with her. It just so happened that we all decided to go here today. We did saw [Y/N] waiting for you around 1pm, but we didn't approach her because she already told us before leaving the dorm that had an appointment with someone today. Us being here is completely coincidental, but..." Isshiki senpai started to explain and he knelled down next to [X/N], who was still on the ground.

"...Isn't it a wonderful coincidence?" Isshiki senpai said dubiously.

"Pathetic." I heard a female voice said out of nowhere.

We all turned to the owner of the voice and see the Nakiris, Kurokiba, and Hisako.

"E-Erina-sama." [X/N] said quickly stood up.

"Ohhh! The Nakiris are here. What a coincidence!" Souma greeted, making Erina fussing about it and Alice just being casual.

After their usual bantering, Erina cleared her throat.

"Would someone mind telling me what's going on? I cannot have student of Totsuki Academy to go around making trouble like a bunch of low life delinquents." Erina said in her all mighty tone.

"N-No-Nothing's going on Erina-sama." [X/N] stuttered. I guess even with his family background, he can't mess with the Nakiri family.

"Ryo, search his coat for me. I think I saw him put a piece of paper in there earlier." Alice requested with Kurokiba complied.

[X/N] put up a fight but I guess Kurokiba was just stronger or that if he resists more, Erina would be suspicious. Kurokiba handed the contract to Alice to which she immediately read.

Everyone went quiet, waiting for Alice to reveal the contents of the letter.

"Hmmm... Isn't this boring?" Alice commented nonchalantly. Erina quickly swiped the contract from Alice and gave it to Hisako.

"To summarize, [X/N] and [Y/N] had a shokugeki months prior. [X/N] wagered that he would receive [Y/N]'s expulsion notice while [Y/N] wagered her hand in marriage and utter obedience. [Y/N] won the shokugeki and the expulsion notice was transferred to [X/N]. A few days ago, after messing up a pair exercise dish, he received an E rank, thus getting kicked out of Totsuki. He seemed to have demanded [Y/N] to take some responsibility about his expulsion and made a deal with her. He'll leave her entire family and all those connected to her alone in exchange for her absolute obedience on this one day. End of report." Hisako said.

I felt Shun's hand grip mine a little tighter, making me look up at him and sees him glaring at [X/N].

"So you planned to humiliate and dehumanize her from the start." Erina said in a strict voice.

"It was her fault! I would've still be in Totsuki if it wasn't for her." [X/N] said as he spat in my direction.

"You accepted the Shokugeki and she won. A sore loser like you who can't accept and honor the consequences of his defeat is not fit for Totsuki." Erina replied angrily at his shamelessness.

"MY FAMILY-"

"Is useless to bring up when their son is as pathetic as you. Or could it be that you want to start comparing families now?" Erina threatened. [X/N] kept his mouth shut.

"Why don't you just leave? Oh! And don't bother trying to blackmail that poor girl, this incident will be reported to the director." Alice added.

The fear in his eyes were clear. He didn't say anything, not like he could, and started to run away. Once he was out of sight, the tension filled air suddenly vanished.

"Umm..." I started, immediately getting everyone's attention.

I opened my mouth once again but instead of words, tears were the ones that flowed out. Shun tugged me into an embrace and I started to bawled my eyes on his chest.

 _'I must have made everyone feel uncomfortable.'_

"[Y/N]-cchi, it's okay~ You're safe now." Yuki comforted.

"Yuki's right. We also have to get you out of those wet clothes." Ryoko said as she pulls me away from Shun. I quickly clung on Ryoko as she softly pat my head.

"If it's clothes, then you could use this. Ryo won it in one of those booths." Alice said as she handed Ryoko a shirt. I heard Ryoko thanking her and started to walk me to the female's washroom to change clothes.

I felt better now that I was wearing dry and warmer clothes. I also washed my face as I looked horrible after crying. Once I was done, Ryoko took my hand protectively and led us out only to be greeted by Shun who was waiting outside.

Nobody said a word as if it was only natural that Ryoko hand me over to Shun. After giving me an encouraging smile, Shun and I left Ryoko and went around on our own.

I clutched tightly on his sleeve, afraid I might let go, as we walk towards the huge Ferris wheel. We fall in line quietly, neither of us had said a word since separating from everyone.

After a few minutes of waiting, we finally got in the ride and sat beside each other. He gently removed my hands from his sleeve and put his arms on my shoulders, pulling me in. I leaned on his chest as I put my arm on his shoulder and finally start to relax.

"I broke my promise." I broke the silence.

"It's okay." He replied as he reached for my free hand and held it, his thumb caressing it.

"I'm sorry..." I said in a whisper.

"Don't be. You did what you thought was right and who am I to meddle with your business." He replied in such a gentle voice.

My body suddenly shivered, still feeling cold. Shun removed his arm around me and my hand and starts to remove his jacket and putting it over my bare legs.

"Is it warm enough?" Shun asked.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked worriedly.

"I wasn't the one who waited out in the cold for three hours wearing that." He replied in an irritable tone.

"I'm sorry."

"No. I'm sorry. I wished it was me who punched him." Shun said. I turn to look at his angry expression. His blue eyes were filled with hatred, a look I've never seen nor imagine him wear.

I reached out to touch his face. My fingers must still be cold since he ended up shivering from just my touch. His ferocious expression earlier now replaced by one with worry.

"I'm sorry for making everyone worry." I said.

He took my hand and brought it upon his lips, repeatedly kissing it, his lips warm against my freezing hand.

"Stop apologizing. I'll kiss you the next time you say 'sorry'." He said before resting the hand he's been kissing on him cheeks.

"Sorry." I instinctively say but just as I realized what I just said, he had already captured my lips.

I felt my heart beating like crazy. It wasn't like the time in his bedroom, it felt so much more now.

He let go of my lips after a few short seconds, but kept his face really close.

"You sure you're not doing it on purpose now?" He teased.

"I-I'm not." I replied as I felt my face getting warm.

"Nothing good ever happens when we're like this." He said as he stared into my eyes longingly.

"Huh?"

"Be with me already so I could meddle into your business." He added as he brought his fingers to my lips, slowly tracing it.

"E-eh?" I asked, my senses dulling from his face inches from me and his fingers seducing me.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked bluntly.

I blinked a couple of times before his question was registered by my brain. My heart was first to react while it beats like crazy.

"But-"

"Don't think I'm saying this because I feel the obligation to. I'm asking you because I like you as a woman and a partner. I can't stand other guys staring at you or having to hold back on how I touch you. I'm selfish so please accept me." He said before locking lips with me again and again.

I had to lightly push him away just so I could answer him.

"You're not being fair." I said as I catch my breath.

"I know. I told you, I'm selfish." He replied before kissing me again.

His lips would touch mine over and over until he nibbled on my lower lip, asking for entrance. I slowly parted my lips, granting his tongue access to mine, deepening the kiss. Our tongue, once shy with one another, now swirls around caressing the other as passionate as possible. My arms slowly managed its way around his neck while his' around my waist, trying to close off the space between us. After a few minutes of making out, we had to pull away to breathe.

"[Y/N]" He panted softly. I gave him a quick kissed, afraid of another make out session without being able to say anything to him.

"I've always been your Shun. I was waiting for you all this time." I finally gave him my reply. He looked shocked for some reason but was quickly replaced by a relieved look.

"Why do you look relieved? Haven't I keep showing you that I'm crazy for you?" I asked while giving him my best pout.

"Well..." He trailed off.

"I just have to properly show you this time." I told him before I hungrily kissed him. The intensity pushed him back a little but he was quick to return the kiss the same manner. His hands were slowly going up and down my back while I would run my fingers on him soft hair. I never thought kissing would feel this good as I would constantly let a moan escape from our locked lips, but most of the time, he just swallows it. I was about to move to sit on his lap until we heard someone clearing their throat.

Everyone we know, who was in the same place, was outside blushing, while the man managing the ride was signaling us to get out of the car. Apparently we already finished the whole cycle and needed to get out.

I feel so embarrassed that I couldn't move my legs, but Shun manages to guide me out of the car.

"Well..." Erina was the first one who tried to say something, but even she couldn't manage to get the words out of her mouth.

"Isshiki senpai. We're going back to the dorm. Please take your time." Shun said as he dragged me with him.

It took a while before we heard Isshiki senpai shouted "Enjoy", making me redder than I already am.

"I'll definitely make sure to enjoy, right [Y/N]?" Shun asked as we exit the carnival hand in hand.

"Eh?! Sh-Sh-Shun, I think we-we're still... I mean.. I don't think I'm ready for that." I said feeling my brain completely malfunction.

"Sometimes I wonder what's inside your head." He said while chuckling.

"Don't tease!" I pouted. He pecked my pouting lips before saying that he won't be making promises. We got into a taxi and went back to the dorm where I stayed the night in his room.


	7. Chapter 7

It was Saturday morning and everyone, except for Ryoko, Yuki, and Shun who have their own workshops, were tending Isshiki senpai's garden. It's been a long time since everyone have a clear scheduled and bonded like this.

"The garden is as beautiful as ever." Megumi said as she waters the tomatoes.

"I know right! It's so refreshing." I agreed as I pluck out the weeds.

My eyes starts to wander around and took a glimpse of Shun who was cutting wood, minding his own business.

"Ehh? Why do you still stalk him even though you guys are already dating?" Souma pointed out while pulling weeds on his side.

"Is there a rule that says I can't stalk him even though we're dating? Besides~ He looks so manly and yummy when he's doing woodwork." I said dreamily as I continue to stare at Shun.

"Ah! [Y/N]-san! You're drooling." Megumi said in panic. I completely ignored her and had my eyes glued at Shun until he decided to wipe his sweat with the bottom of the shirt that he's wearing, showing me glimpse of his abs.

"Kyaaa~!" I said before nosebleeding and fainting.

I woke up from the smell of food and the first thing I saw was the sky and a bottom view of Shun's face. I was laying on the ground with my head on Shun's lap.

"Morning." He said ran his fingers on my hair gently. I quickly cup my cheeks as I look at Shun totally in love.

"Someone please don't wake me up from this dream." I said dreamily.

"No can do, [Y/N]-chan. You need to eat lunch." I heard Isshiki senpai said.

I kept moving my head around, trying to look for Isshiki senpai, until I heard Shun groan.

"Are you okay, Shu-" Before I could finish my sentence, I felt a bump under my head and Shun's face was turning pink. Immediately realized what was happening and got up from his lap.

I could feel everyone looking at us confused to which I replied by awkwardly laughing.

I sat closer to Shun and leaned a little.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... you know." I whispered while blushing a little.

He cleared his throat before putting his hand on my head and messes up my hair.

"It's okay. Um... Please forget about... that." He whispered back in a shy tone.

"Hey, you two! Stop acting all lovey dovey, we're trying to eat here!" Yuki said, earning a couple of nod from everyone else.

"Sorry." I apologized before picking up an onigiri and taking a bite. I squirmed in delight as the flavors burst in my mouth, giving me this at home vibe.

"Ahh~ This is wonderful, Megumi-chan~" I said.

"Thank you, [Y/N]-san. I'm glad you like it." She replied happily.

"Uwahh~ You're so cute~" I said as I reached out to pinch her cheeks.

"I can't believe it's been a week since the two of you started dating." Aoki pointed out.

"I know right? Feels weird that Ibusaki was the first one who'd get a girl." Sato added.

"Well, if you guys put it that way, isn't Ibusaki-kun a traitor to the guys at Polar Star?" Marui added, making all the guys, except for Isshiki senpai, glare at Shun.

"A beautiful high school romance at your freshmen year. Being with a girl whom you can spend time with. Ibusaki-kun is experiencing the most of his youth!" Isshiki senpai declared.

The girls just giggled at the guys talking about Shun destroying some sort of pact.

"But isn't it wonderful, [Y/N]? You're finally with your dream man?" Ryoko said as she gave me a cup and motioned for a toast. I nodded enthusiastically before clinking cups with Ryoko.

"But to be honest, I don't know how it happened." I said as I laughed awkwardly. I looked at Shun who was already playing with his cup with his mouth and staring at the guys.

"But it could just be you know?" Yuki replied. Megumi and I looked at Yuki with a confused look.

"Oh you two are so innocent that it hurts. I meant that..." Yuki said before motioning for us to come near her. All the girls leaned in to listen what she has to say.

"...Ibusakicchi must have like you from the beginning." Yuki whispered.

"No way!" I blurted out. The girls looked shocked and started to look at the others, making me do so as well. The guys started eyeing the girls suspiciously, even Shun got a curious look.

"What are you guys looking at? This is a girls only conversation. [Y/N] come seat here with us." Yuki said. The guys listened and continued with their conversation. I looked at Shun as if asking permission to sit with the girls, to which he just gave a small nod. I smiled and instinctively kissed his cheeks. I paused a little, realizing what I just did, but I decided to just go with the flow since I couldn't take back what I already did. I switched seats and sat next to Ryoko.

"There's no way Shun already like me before." I whispered.

"But isn't it weird? You said it yourself too." Yuki replied, Megumi and Ryoko nodding a little.

"Well, it is a possibility. In fact, I don't think anyone of our guys have once thought about romance so they naturally wouldn't know whether or not they harbor feelings to someone." Ryoko said as a matter-of-factly.

"I guess that may be true, but why would Ibusaki-kun suddenly realized that he has feelings for you?" Megumi added.

"Yeah yeah! That's true. The way he's more active in your advances for him was sudden too." Yuki added. I thought about it and realized that it might be because I confessed to him.

"Ah... would confessing to him trigger those changes?" I asked.

"Well, yeah, but you guys confessed to each other just last week right? When you were in the Ferris wheel?" Ryoko asked.

I slowly shake my head as a response.

"EHHH!?" The girls chorused.

I turned my head to the guys direction and sees them looking at us weirdly again. I bowed apologetically for the girls' sudden outburst before turning my attention back to the girls.

"When did you guys confessed then?" Yuki asked impatiently.

"Shun confessed last week... at the Ferris wheel." I replied blushing as I recalled the events of that night.

"And you?" Ryoko pushed as Megumi eagerly nods in agreement.

"Around 4 or 5 months ago?" I replied.

The girls suddenly have this "I understand" look while nodding at the same time.

"Ummm... If you don't mind me asking but how did you confess?" Megumi shyly asked. I scratch the back of my head as I recalled my confession scene.

"Well... It's not like I planned on confessing. It just kind of happened." I replied.

"Wait! So it was impromptu?" Yuki said while I just nod in response. The girls suddenly starts giggling.

"If that's the case then it's very possible that Ibusaki might have liked you before you confessed but didn't realize it until you did. The rest of those 4 or 5 months was just him figuring out his feelings." Ryoko deduced.

"Took him long enough." Yuki added.

"Not really. We're talking about Polar Star boys here." Ryoko said while sweatdropping. We thought about her statement and immediately followed her lead.

"Ibusakicchi is also a bit difficult to figure out." Yuki added, earning nods from us.

"Even [Y/N]-san?" Megumi asked a bit surprised.

"I might be his girlfriend, but even I don't know what's going on in his head." I replied before giggling, making the girls look at me confused.

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked.

"Nothing. It's just... I never once thought that the day would come where I could openly say that I'm his girlfriend." I replied as I blushed and giggled.

The girls looked at me happily before tackling me.

Lunch went by with the guys and girls having separate talks. Afterwards, Shun invited me to his room which I accepted since it's not like I have anything to do anyway.

His room was just the way it was the last time I was here. I suddenly remembered the time he kissed me while he was sleeping.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. I shake my head before sitting on his bed.

"Is it okay if I lay here?" I asked. He gave me a small nod before sitting on the chair near his desk.

I slid myself on his bed, my face on his pillow inhaling his scent.

"You must be tired from helping out the garden the entire morning." He said. I turned my face to look at him, thinking how lucky am I to be with this guy.

"You got that right. I feel like sleeping all day." I replied before yawning.

He slowly stood up and walk toward the bed before sitting on it. He placed his hand on my head and started caressing my hair.

"How about you? Carrying that chainsaw and cutting wood should be tiring." I asked as reached for his free hand and rubbed it.

"My arms still feel little tingly from the vibration, but I'm used to it." He replied. I pursed my lips before sitting up.

I made my way to his back and put my hands on his shoulders before slowly slouching and letting my hand slide down to his chest with my chin now resting on his shoulder.

"I'm not very good at it, but do you want a shoulder massage?" I asked as I stare at his face which is extremely close to mine.

"I would like that a lot." He said as he turn to face me, smiling gorgeously.

I bit my lower lip to stop myself from giggling and kissed him before sliding my hands up back to his shoulders and start my massage. His shoulders feels strong and stiff so I start to apply more pressure.

"Is this okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah. It feels good." He replied, making me beam with pride. I continued my massage and start to get absorbed in it until Shun broke the silence.

"What were you girls talking about earlier?" He asked curiously. I paused a little, thinking about what to reply.

"Girl stuff. What about you guys?" I asked curiously.

"Guy stuff." He replied. The two of us chuckled at out short conversation.

"They were saying that you might have always liked me, but never realized it until I confessed." I admitted as I stopped massaging and fall back to bed.

He turned to look at me before laying down next to me.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"I don't know. I always thought I wasn't your type." I replied honestly as I snuggled closer to him.

"What type of girl you thought I liked?" He asked while snaking his hand on my waist.

"Someone like Ryoko?"

"I could understand why you would think that, but no." He replied.

"Then... what's your type?" I asked, getting more curious.

"Hmmm... I don't know but I know I want you." He replied.

"You're just saying that." I pouted.

"It's better to avoid arguments." He replied.

I gave him an unamused face before rolling over to the other side, making my back face him. I felt his toned chest pressed on my back as he put his leg on mine, his arms hugging my waist, and his face snuggled on my neck.

"I feel like they're right. I might have always like you, but I never noticed because you were always by my side." He said in a whisper, his breath tickling my skin.

"How could you not notice when I'm always by your side?" I replied as I put my hand over the arm on my waist.

"Because I never once felt that I would lose you."

"You never knew what you had until it's lost?" I asked. Shun hummed in validation before pulling me closer to him.

"I'm glad... that I didn't sleep early that night... that I was able to stop you from leaving." He said in an unfamiliar mixed emotion tone.

I turn to face him and cup his cheeks.

"Can't we just agree that we're fated to be with each other?" I asked while warmly smiling at him.

"I don't mind if it means having you by my side forever." He replied smiling the same way.

"If you want that, then you have to put a ring on it." I said jokingly, but he just stared at me, still keeping that warm smile on his face, as he tuck the loose stand of my hair behind my ear.

"I will in the future, but for now, wait for me." He said before kissing me tenderly.

I kissed him back, letting him feel all the love that I have for him. Once our lips parted, I pushed his bangs away to reveal his beautiful blue eyes and stare at it lovingly.

"Shun, have you fallen in love with me yet?" I asked, making him chuckle.

"Congratulations. You made me fall in love with you, but why does it feel like I'm the one who won?" He said smoothly, making me blush.

"Have you always been this smooth?" I asked.

"I prefer smoky." He replied.

"Ohh darling~" I started before letting my hands travel it's way to his stomach and start to caress his well defined abs.

"Don't worry. I know full well that you're smoking hot." I said in a low voice as I stare at his abs.

"So you did like what you saw earlier?" I said huskily as he took my hand. I quickly looked at him who was wearing a mischievous face.

"You did that on purpose. You knew I was staring." I declared slowly laughing at the realization.

"Of course I did. It was hard not to notice." He replied. I felt him slowly placing my hand back to where I've been touching, but instead of the familiar cloth, I felt his warm hot skin and the hardness of his abs. I looked down to see that he had pull his shirt up just enough to show it off.

My eyes went wide as I gulp loudly at the delicious sight, trying to keep my thirst at bay.

"I wonder what's going on inside that head of yours that you had to gulp that loudly." He said teasingly.

I felt my cheeks burning from embarrassment and accidentally pushed him a little too hard, making him fall off the bed.

I quickly got out of the bed and ran for the door.

"Don't say something so embarrassing, you idiot!" I shouted before leaving his room and going to mine.

I locked my door and tried to calm down my heart.

"Ibusaki Shun, you sexy idiot. You're not playing fair." I said once last time before throwing myself to my bed.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I would like to thank everyone who read this. It means the world to me that people were able to enjoy this.**

 **This is the end of the series or at least to those who do not wish to read lemons.**

 **I will be continuing this but with no actual plot going on, just a bunch of one-shots with this story as the base storyline and be marking the new series as Mature (I will be writing lemons because I need some Ibusaki lemons)**

 **Again, thank you so much for reading this series even though it's not that good. I hope to see you in the next series.**


	8. Author's Note Continuation

As stated in the last chapter, I have created a new series for the continuation of this story.

Although I said "continuation", it's really more of a collection of one-shots that is based on this story. The title is "Fall in love with me - Ever After -".

Be warned that there are lemons in that series but I made sure to add [Lemon] in the title for Lemon/NSFW chapters.

Thank you for supporting this fanfiction!

-Miya


End file.
